Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device according to a sealing technique. The sealing device according to the present invention is used, for example, as an oil seal for rotation in an automobile-related field, or used as an oil seal for rotation in a field of a general purpose machine. Further, the sealing device according to the present invention is preferably used as a seal for an engine in which a lubricating oil exists in the machine.
Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 3, there has been known a sealing device (an end face lip type seal) having a slinger 51 which is installed to one member (for example, a spindle 71) among two relatively rotating members, and a lip member 61 which is installed to the other member (for example, a shaft housing, now shown), integrally provided in the former slinger 51 with a tubular portion 52 which is fitted to the one member and a flange portion 53 which extends in a diametrical direction, and provided in the latter lip member 61 with an end face lip 62 which slidably comes into close contact with the flange portion 53.
This kind of sealing device is used in a combination of the slinger 51 and the lip member 61 as mentioned above, has an oil throwing effect on the basis of rotation of the slinger 51 together with the one member, and a pump effect on the basis of a thread groove (not shown), and seals the oil in a machine inside A on the basis of an appropriate repulsive force (contact force) by the end face lip 62 and the slinger 51.
However, since the pump effect of the slinger 51 is great, and a lot of dusts in a machine outside (an atmospheric air side) B are sucked, the end face lip 62 is damaged, so that there is possibility of generation of an oil leakage.
Further, this kind of sealing device is used as a seal for a diesel engine or a gasoline engine in which the lubricating oil exists in the machine inside. In this case, the end face lip is necessary to be appropriately lubricated by the lubricating oil in the machine inside (refer to WO 2009/125734 A1 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-316681).